Parking brakes of this type and methods for operating same are understood. A parking brake is operated to secure a vehicle at a standstill. A parking brake of this type, which operates in the superposition mode, is acted on, to generate the brake force using a mechanical actuator on the one hand and using a hydraulic actuator on the other hand. The two actuators contribute proportionally to the brake force, in particular the clamping force of a disk brake. The forces of the two actuators are added up to yield the total force. The known parking brake has a brake piston, which is acted on by both actuators. For securing the parking brake, the electromechanical actuator shifts the brake piston in the direction of the brake disk, so that, for the superposition, hydraulic fluid of the hydraulic actuator may also act on the brake piston, which moves a little bit out of the caliper unit due to the displacement. Due to the displacement of the brake piston by the electromechanical actuator, the hydraulic working space for the hydraulic fluid in the caliper unit is increased. Due to the volume increase, the pressure of the hydraulic fluid in the caliper unit or in the associated brake circuit is reduced, which is compensated for by the subsequent flow of hydraulic fluid from both a reservoir and the brake circuit itself. However, a minimum time is required for a new pressure equilibrium to be established due to flow resistances in the brake circuit (lines, valves, main brake cylinders, viscosity of the brake fluid, etc.). Due to these circumstances, it may happen that the required hydraulic fluid volume for the pressure support is not supplied in a timely manner. Furthermore, the drive of the electromechanical actuator may be operated in the blocking range for an unnecessarily long period of time, which leads to an increased load on the associated electrical/electronic components.